through my eyes
by dark-saijin-princess-Talin
Summary: Vegita finds out he hes a daughter then it talks about her life
1. reunion

1 REUNION  
  
It was a warm day Vegita was training in the woods all of a sudden he stopped and looked around he senced two powers one slightly lower than his and one almost exactly equal to his these were two powers he had never felt before. He decided to go and check it out he powered down and flew towards the powers. He landed by a big ship; he looked at it "hmm they must be inside." He thought. He walked up to the ship and sent an energy beam into the door sending it flying into the wall on the inside of the ship. He chuckled to himself and walked in "nice ship, But no guards." He mumbled.  
  
He walked along the hallways. Suddenly a door opened and a young girl came out. Vegita stood and stared at her and she stared back at him. She had shoulder length royal blue hair and black eyes, a lot like Vegeta's. She wasn't very tall but the expression on her face made her look a lot older than she really was. She looked oddly familiar to Vegita. They stood there for a while just staring at each other. Suddenly the girl spoke. "I know who you are. You know me too; you just don't recognize me. I need to talk to you. Just not right here. Come with me. I know where we will not be disturbed". She began walking away. Noticing that Vegita wasn't following her, she came back and grabbed his arm and practically dragged him with her. As they walked along, he noticed more things about her. Her hand was so cold, and the clothes she was wearing were old men's clothes that were huge on her. She finally turned into a small room. Inside there was a small bed and a basket of clothes.  
  
"Where are we?" Vegita asked. "This is my room said the girl". "Nice room", Vegita said sarcastically. "Hey, come on, it's all I have!" she said, still smiling. "Why don't you sit down?" she asked and Vegita sat on her bed she joined him and looked him finally she laughed Vegeta's eyes widened her laugh was so much like his. " I don't know if you remember me but my name is Talin and I'm nine years old." She said. Now Vegeta's eyes were really wide she laughed "I take it you do remember me then?" She asked. "I remember you, but how can that be? How can you be my daughter?"  
  
Talin laughed "I knew you were gonna ask me that, it's a good thing because otherwise I would have no idea how to answer that. Well as you know I only lived on the planet Vegita for half a year before it was destroyed, but what you don't know was that my mother and I weren't on the planet when it was destroyed. My mother's father was upset with her because she had a child when she was 17 he would always beat her up and he even threatened to kill me finally she had enough she took me and we left the planet. We traveled around a lot she told me lots of stories about you she had pictures of you that were always hanging on the walls of wherever we were staying. When I was four we ran into this guy, he killed my mother and kept me prisoner that's why I'm here now." Vegita looked puzzled "how come you don't confront him you're stronger than him, I can feel it." Talin smiled last time I tried to confront him was when I was six I can't remember too well that fight all I remember is waking up with a really sore head. I have no idea why I haven't tried to confront him since then." She shrugged. "I get it well I want to destroy him for what he did to you and your mother." He said.  
  
Talin took Vegita to the room where he first saw her. "This is his room." She said. Vegita blasted through the door and started beating the crap out of him Vegita soon noticed that he was winning by a long shot. He looked over at Talin. "Do you want to finish him off?" Talin nodded and sent a blast that destroyed him. Talin was finally free. They walked out side and Talin looked up at the sun she turned back and smiled at Vegita. "What do you think about going back to my house and meeting my wife?" he asked, "Sure sounds fun you have a wife?" Talin said. "Yeah" said Vegita. "Cool" Talin said. And they flew off towards their home. 


	2. newfamily

2 NEW FAMILY  
  
Vegita lead Talin to the living room in their house. There was a young woman sitting on the couch she had long light blue hair and was certainly pregnant. "Baulma, I'd like you to meet some one this is Talin, she's my daughter." Vegita said "oh so you're the daughter Vegita said he had I guess you weren't dead then?" Baulma asked. Talin laughed and nodded. "Well you certainly laugh like him," she said. "Well I guess you'll need a room then. I guess you don't have any things so we'll have to take you shopping then." She said. "Really?" Talin asked "yeah but just us girls, sorry Vegita." She said. Vegita turned his back "I didn't want to come any way." he said as he walked away.  
  
Baulma took Talin to a room at the end of the hall. Baulma opened a door to reveal a huge room. "Wow!" said Talin "this is mine?" "You bet," said Baulma Talin walked around the room there was a bathroom, a T.V, a stereo and a big comfortable bed. "Well Talin it's getting pretty late you're probably pretty tired, so if you take a bath I could lend you a pair of pajamas we should get an early start tomorrow if we're going to buy you a whole new wardrobe." Baulma said. "Okay" said Talin. Baulma went to her room and got a pair of pajamas she came back and gave them to Talin and Talin put them on her bed. She went over to Baulma. "May I ask you a question?" she asked Baulma. Baulma nodded "You're pregnant right?" she asked. Baulma nodded "Is it my father's baby?" she asked. "Of coarse it is." Baulma said, "is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Talin asked "A boy" replied Baulma "do you have a name yet?" Talin asked. Baulma nodded "Trunks" she said. "Cool" Talin said. "Well maybe you should get into the bath it's really late now." Baulma said "sure" said Talin and she walked into the bathroom.  
  
After her bath Talin went and lay on her bed it was so comfortable. She lay there for a while until Vegita and Baulma came in "We just came to say goodnight" Baulma said "Don't forget about shopping tomorrow, well goodnight." She turned to walk out the door but stopped in the doorway "Are you coming to bed Vegita?" She asked, "Uh yeah, I just have to talk to Talin." He said. "So are you having fun yet?" he said turning to Talin "Yeah, this room is something by its self and tomorrow I get to go shopping. This is so cool." Talin said excitedly "Okay I guess you should get to bed then." Vegita said. Talin nodded. Vegita walked to the door "goodnight" he said "goodnight". Vegita turned off the lights and walked out of the room. Talin pulled up her covers and snuggled into her new bed. For the first time in five years she was really happy. 


	3. love

3 LOVE  
  
Talin stood staring into the wind "They can't make me go." She mumbled now she turned to face a large school in the distance. "No one can make me." She said now smiling and walked back to the capsule corp. compound. "Are you excited about your first day of grade seven on Monday?" Baulma asked. "No." Talin mumbled as she walked to her room. Four years earlier she would have loved to go to school but that was then and this was now. She had been home schooled for three years now she would give anything not to have to go to a public school. "Awe come on Talin it will be fun you'll get to make some new friends." Baulma said walking behind Talin. Talin stopped and turned around quickly. Baulma flinched as if Talin hit her. Talin laughed "Friends with humans, think again human's are pathetic weaklings, no friends of mine." Talin said. Baulma looked hurt. "I didn't mean you Baulma you're like a mother to me, I'm just not sure the rest of the world is ready for me yet." Talin said. Baulma smiled "You're so much like your father." She said. Talin smiled. "But you still have to go to school." Baulma said.  
  
Monday morning Talin found herself standing in front of the class while the teacher introduced her. Then she went and sat at the back of the class beside this guy with red hair when he looked at her she noticed his beautiful blue eyes their eyes met and she smiled. After class he came up to her "Hi, My name's Shirasu, but most people call me Silas." He said Talin smiled "My names Talin." She said. For the next few classes she couldn't take her eyes off him. They sat together at lunch and by the end of the day they had eachother's phone numbers.  
  
When Talin got home she lay on her bed and thought about Silas he was amazing guy. Baulma came in to Talin's room. "Did you have a good day at school?" she asked "No, but I did meet this amazing guy his name is Silas it's weird I feel like I never want him to leave my side." Talin said. Baulma started laughing "What's so funny?" Talin asked. "Talin don't you realize?" Baulma asked. Talin looked confused "You're in love!" Baulma said "No, no, no way." Talin said. Baulma laughed "yes you are that's how I felt about Vegita." Baulma said Talin fell back onto her bed. "No it can't be, I- I-I-I'm in love with Silas!" 


End file.
